Crazy Valentine
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: A sequel to Crazy Christmas sorry its a little late and me and Durbe the Barian hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Aurasoul: Well heres a sequel to Crazy Christmas and we hope you guys enjoy it since me and Durbe the Barian made this and sorry its late.  
**

**Darka: I just cant wait to embarass Sirius and Lyra in this one.**

**Sirius and Lyra: Hey!**

**Aurasoul: Anyway me and Barian-chan only own our OCs and this plot so enjoy!**

* * *

**Crazy Valentine**

Manami slashed at the last Barian Guardian and smirked."Beated the last one no guardian has beated me yet", she said happily.

Aquarii then entered the room, her aqua-colored cape brushing against the garnet floor. "You have improved greatly, Manami-chan," she said with a smile.

"Arigato Aquarii-sama", Manami bowed.

Aquarii smiled as she placed her hand on Manami's head. "So, how has your dueling been?" she asked.

"Ok so far I've beaten just about everyone the only guardians I havent dueled yet is you, Lyra, and Sirius", Manami said.

"I see," Aquarii chuckled. "In that case..." She turned around and looked to the windows, where Sirius had made it habit to rest on his days off. "Sirius."  
"Huh?" went Sirius, turning his head to face his mother.  
"I want you to duel Manami," Aquarii said. "Show me what the two of you can do."  
"'Kay."

"Are you sure I mean Sirius is more stronger then any of these guardians here do you think Im ready to duel him"? Manami asked unsure.

"I'm sure," Aquarii said. "His life points shall be cut in half. Besides, I know for a fact you can't handle me, seeing as how Sirius can't." She looked over to Sirius, who turned slightly red, despite his whitened skin. "In addition, Lyra is busy elsewhere on Barian World. I cannot call her to assist you as of yet."  
Sirius didn't really understand why, but his face felt warmer at the mention of Lyra.

"Ok then I guess then lets get started I wont hold back either", she grinned as she changed to Barian form.

Sirius huffed. "Fine then," he said. He walked over to her and formed his duel disk. "Duel Disk, set!" he shouted.  
He quickly drew his cards.  
"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start first draw! I summon _**Shark Knight**_ in attack mode", Manami began.

Appearing on her field was a young man wearing shark like armor with a spear in his hand.

_**Shark Knight**_  
_**Atk points: 1700**_  
_**Def points: 1200**_

Sirius chuckled. "Excellent start, Manami," he said. "You have improved."

"Thanks Sirius now I activate Shark Knight's ability once he's been summoned to the field I can special summon a shark monster from my hand so I special summon _**Shark Fang**_ in attack mode".  
And appearing on the field was a shark with long teeth with two pointy fangs.

_**Shark Fang**_  
_** Atk points: 1200**_  
_** Def points: 1500**_

"Remind me to be scared later," Sirius joked.

"Next I active the ritual spell card _**King of the seas ritual**_ by sacrificing my two monsters on the field I can ritual summon _**Neptune, King of Atlantis**_"!  
Her two monsters disappeared and in their place was her ace monster.

_**Neptune, King of Atlantis**_  
_** atk points: 2700**_  
_** def points: 2000**_

Me, going up against royalty? I'm looking forward to this," Sirius said. (If he could smile, he would have.) "With a monster like him, it won't take long."

"I place two cards facedown I end my turn", Manami finished.

"Very well," Sirius said. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card and looked at his hand. Then his eyes twinkled. "I summon _**Sacred Wing - Unicorn**_ to the field!"  
_**(Sacred Wing - Unicorn. LV. 4 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF)**_  
A loud neigh pierced the air as the great creature appeared.

"A unicorn heh reminds me of Darka's unicorn", Manami chuckled.

"Just a little more shiny," Sirius added. "Next, I special summon _**Sacred Wing - Giant Eagle**_!"  
The eagle in questions landed beside the pegasus, tilting his head at the King of the seas before him.  
_**(Sacred Wing - Giant Eagle. LV. 4. 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF.)**_  
"I can special summon Giant Eagle from my hand if I have another Sacred Wing monster on my field."

"So will he Xyz summon"? she thought getting ready.

Sirius raised his hand into the air. "I sacrifice both my Sacred Wing - Unicorn and my Sacred Wing - Giant Eagle!" he said, his voice nearing a shout.

"Oh crap even worse", she thought.

A sparkle of amusement flickered in his eye and a sword appeared in his eye. "Grand beast of the Land of Light," he chanted, "release yourself from your chains and become my servant!" He thrust the sword into the ground and turned it like a key. "Arewarero, _**Sacred Wing - Guardian Wolf**_!"  
The great beast broke through the ground, shaking the garnet fragments from her white fur, and looked down at Manami.  
(_**Sacred Wing - Guardian Wolf. LV. 10. 2800 ATK, 3000 DEF.)**_

" I knew it! I knew for a fact he would summon it"! Manami groaned  
But then smirked (If she could). "But a good thing too I activate the trap! _**Sea chain**_! With this once a monster with 2000 atk points or more is summoned on my opponents field it cannot attack"!

"Nani?!" went Sirius.  
Aquarii chuckled. "Looks like she saved her monster this turn, Sirius," she said.  
Sirius growled softly. "Kaado ichi mai sette. Turn end."  
His selected card appeared on the field. Then a chuckle escaped the Barian Guardian. "Make your move, Manami-chan."

"My pleasure I draw! First I activate my monster _**Tear Magician's**_ ability from my hand by sending him from my hand to the graveyard all you facedown cards are useless for two turns"! she announced.

"What?!" Sirius whined.  
Aquarii had to stop herself from laughing. "She's got you on the ropes, Sirius," she teased.  
"Okaasan...so not helping," Sirius groaned.

"Heh now I activate the spell **Pot of Greed** which lets me draw two more cards"!  
Manami drew her cards. Yes! I have it"! she cheered.  
"I equip _**Poseidon's Trident**_ to Neptune with it he gains an extra 800 atk points"!

_**Neptune King of Atlantis**_  
_** atk points: 2700-3500**_

"Next I activate _**Poseidon's Trident**_ effect with it the monster equiped to it is able to attack directly"!

"Hang on a minute!" Sirius shouted. "That means-"  
"You only have 2000 life points, Sirius," Aquarii said. "Unless you have something to save you, you've lost."

"And because of Tear Magician's ability he cant activate his facedown card! So Neptune attack Sirius directly! Trident Throw"!  
And her monster then launched his trident directly at Sirius.

Sirius held his arms before his face to protect himself. There was a huge puff of smoke then Sirius was thrown into the air.  
**[Sirius' LP 2000 - 0]**  
Guardian Wolf quickly jumped over to him and he landed in her fur. "Thanks, girl," he groaned.

"Yes! Great work team"! Manami grinned  
Her duelmosters appeared before her and cheered as some were talking with Neptune congratulating him Manami walked to Sirius and put out her hand to him. "Need a hand"? she asked giggling.

Sirius accepted it, albeit slowly. "You have improved," he said, patting down his sarong. "Although," an anger mark appeared on his head as he turned to his mother; "you totally planned that!"  
Aquarii chuckled. "The OTK was all Manami-chan," she said.  
Guardian Wolf chuckled too. "You have to admit, that was an excellent strategy, Sirius-sama," she said.  
Sirius sweat dropped. "Please don't call me that."

"Yeah Sirius its just me and my monsters are just in perfect sync. Right everyone"? She asked  
"Yeah"! They all yelled.  
Manami giggled."So what did you think of the duel Darka"? She called out.

Sirius froze. Then he turned around. To see a smirking Darka.  
"Boo"!

Sirius' first reaction was to jump, which he did. (About five feet into the air.) After he calmed down, he placed his hands on his hips. "Glad to see you're in high spirits as usual, Darkalicia," he said.  
"And what did you think of the duel, Darkalicia-chan?" Aquarii asked.

"Ok before I say anything you know you guys can call me by my nickname Darka right"? She asked hands on hips.

Sirius sighed. "Old habits die hard," he said.  
Aquarii smiled. "I understand, Darka-chan," she said. "I only do it because I enjoy teasing people. Right, Siri-chan?"  
"Okaasan!"

"What are you doing here anyway Darka"? Manami asked.  
"Well I came here to check on Barian World its in my nature to check on the three worlds at least once a month", Darka said.

"That sounds stressful," Sirius mumbled, racing his hands through his hair. Then his eyes were directed to a card in his hand.  
The monster card, Sacred Wing - Defense Tortoise.  
He sweat dropped. "Oh man, you've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong"? Darka asked.

Aquarii took the card from Sirius' hand. Then she giggled. "Oh dear," she chuckled.

"What's wrong"? Manami now asked.

"In the event that Sirius is being targeted for a direct attack," Aquarii explained, "he can special summon Defense Tortoise to negate the attack."

"What?! Then why didn't you do it"? Manami asked shocked.

"I didn't realize it was in my hand until just now!" Sirius said. "I'm sorry, okay?"  
"You usually don't get so flustered that you forget about a card effect," Aquarii said. "Is something the matter?"  
"Nothing is the matter, okay?!" Sirius snapped. "I'm going to my room. Good to see you, Darka-chan. Nice duel, Manami-chan." With that, he started for the stairs and up to his room.

"Something is wrong here", Manami said.  
"You got that right something was clouding his thoughts don't know what though", Darka said.

Aquarii simply laughed, her fingers gracing her lips. "I believe it has something to do with Lyra-chan," she teased.

The sisters laughed."Oh your right that has to be it", Darka laughed.  
"He has it bad", Manami giggled.

Aquarii giggled.  
"He's got what bad?"  
All the girls stopped and looked to the entrance of the Barian Guardian Palace. Before them stood Lyra, dressed in her Guardian robes, her hair reaching her shoulders. Her face wore the expression of worry.  
"Oh, Lyra-chan," Aquarii said. "I see you're back."

"And there's nothing to worry about Lyra we were just talking about somethings", Manami said.  
"Which reminds me I better go see Shark and Rio to ask them the status of Barian World", Darka said.

"Okay," Aquarii said. "See you later then."  
"Glad I got to see you again, Darka-chan," Lyra said, tilting her head and giving Darka a smile.

"Hey Aquarii mind me bringing Manami"? Darka asked.

"Not at all," Aquarii said. "Have fun, you two. And tell Ryoga and Rio that I said hello."

"See ya", they said.  
They then walked off to the castle Darka looking around her surroundings to see so far everything was alright.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Dont worry this is going to be a three shot so until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurasoul: Well heres the next part to Crazy Valentine and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Darka: Aurasoul and Barian-chan dont own the show only their OCs and this plot here.**

**Aurasoul: Now begin!**

* * *

Rio looked at the planes of Barian World. Ryoga was at a desk behind her, going through some crystalwork (Barian World paperwork.) that Sirius had brought him earlier that week. "Why are we even doing this stuff?" he asked, rather annoyed.  
"Because you promised that you would," Rio said. "After all, you were the one who said we couldn't fix Barian World if we didn't work with the Barian Guardians."

* * *

"So this is the place"? Darka asked.

"Yeah here I'll knock", Manami said.

Manami knocked the door of the castle Rio looked to the doors. "Oh," she exclaimed. "Company."

She walked over to the door and opened it up. "Hey Rio-chan", Darka said.

"Hey Rio-kun", Manami smiled.

"Hey, Darka-chan, Manami-chan," Rio said. If she wasn't in her Barian form, she would have smiled at her friends. "Come on in."

They walked in."I would like to talk with you and Shark about the status on Barian see how its been doing so far", Darka said.

"Oh, okay," Rio said. "Ryoga! Darka-chan and Manami-chan are here! They want to talk to you about Barian World!"  
Why Ryoga?  
With a sigh, he came out of the office he'd been sitting in and walked into the halls. "Hello, Darka," he said. Then he turned to Manami and gave her a Barian smile. "Hello, Manami."

"Hey Shark-kun", Manami said happily.

"Ok enough of the love dovey stuff you can do that after we finish work", Darka said.

"Mother hen to worlds", Manami muttered.

"You would be lucky enough I would admit", Darka said.

"Oh, give them a break," Rio said. "I've never got to see Ryoga so happy like this before he met Manami-chan."

Arigato," Rio said.

Then Ryoga gave Manami a warm hug. "It's good to see you again, Mana," he said.

"Same here Shark-kun", Manami said hugging back happily.

Rio would have smiled, but her Barian form prevented it. So instead, she gave her brother a pat on the back. "You two are so cute together," she teased.

Darka giggled and nodded." I would agree you two are indeed meant to be", she said.

Ryoga pulled himself away from Manami and looked over to Darka. "Was there something you needed?" he asked.

"Mo! Ryoga!" Rio snapped. "They came to talk to you about Barian World. Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Calm down Rio and yes I want to talk with you about the status of Barian World so far", Darka said.

Ryoga sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "So far, Barian World has been fairly stable," he said. "I've sent the other Barian Emperors to check the areas that had suffered the most damage during Don Thousand's attacks on our world. They should be back with their reports soon."

"I see so I might as well stay and wait to see the reports myself then I have to go to Astral World", Darka sighed.

"You won't have to go".

Then a portal appeared and Hotaru came out from it smirking in her astral form holding a clipboard."Yo", she said.

"Hello, Hotaru-san," Rio said. "How's everything going in Astral World?"

"Great and I came to give Darky this", Hotaru smirked holding out the clipboard.

"Stop calling me Darky"! Darka growled taking the clipboard.

As if to prevent any fights from erupting, an argument was heard near the entrance.

"That was BORING!" someone whined.

"I didn't enjoy it either, but we had to get it done," another responded nonchalantly.

Rio's face brightened up. Ryoga's shoulders eased up.

"Looks like there back good", Darka said as she read the papers

"Make sure they give me the reports".

Rio waved her hand in the air. The two that arrived were Durbe and Alit. "Durbe! Alit!" she exclaimed. "Good to see you.

Durbe pulled his nose out of the crystal in his hand and looked over to Rio. "So, what is the situation?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, the place you sent us to was BORING!" Alit complained. "Absolutely NOBODY to duel!"

"Who cares if there isn't anyone to duel! Do you have the reports or not"?! Darka growled.

Manami and Hotaru grew wide eyed."Yikes Darka calm down", Manami said.

"I'll calm down once the I see the reports"! Darka yelled.

Durbe and Alit shared the same look of dumbfounded fear. Then Durbe sighed and handed her the report. "Everything is stable," Durbe said. "Any damage left by Don Thousand is either repaired or currently healing."

Darka took it and read it over she then sighed and nodded."Looks like I can relax for another month", she said rubbing her temple.

"Indeed," Durbe said. "As can we."

Alit groaned. "NOW can I duel somebody?"

"I'm sure Sirius would enjoy dueling you later, Alit," Durbe said with a sigh. "I'm a little exhausted and the others won't be back until tomorrow."

"Where are they"? Manami questioned.

"Misael is busy checking the area near the Lake of Ill Omen," Durbe reported, going through a quick list. "Vector is examining Don Thousand's Palace. And Gilag is going through the Baria Forest."

"Gilag got the fun place," Alit grouched. "We ended up going through the Baria Planes, which was suffering from a sandstorm the ENTIRE time we were there! I'm lucky to not have gotten any sand in my mask."

"Make sure they send me those reports then once they got back make sure you give me Misael"s first I still feel uneasy when someone goes near there", Darka said  
"He's not there anymore Darka so you can relax", Hotaru said.

"Hardly think I can", Darka sighed.

"When was the last time you had a brake"? Manami asked.

"Too long ago, by the looks of things," Rio said. "Why don't you just go home and relax? We'll send you the reports when they come."

"Tomorrow once they get back no longer then that", Darka said.

"Kite better be doing something wonderful for you today", Hotaru sighed.

"I agree," Durbe said. "You seem a little more...edgy than usual."

"Hah! Edgy doesn't begin to cover it Durbe! Besides this work there's also helping around the Heartland Amusement Park, helping with mom's restaurant, I think I'm going to go mad"! Darka sighed rubbing her eyes.

"You need to get some sleep," Rio said. "Overworking yourself isn't going to get you anywhere. Just ask Sirius-kun."

Don't have to tell me twice, now you three".

Darka grabbed Hotaru, Manami, and Rio."I want you to come with me", she said.

Then she began dragging them off outside. "Huh?" went Rio. "What's the matter?"

"Nothings wrong I just want to have a little girl talk without the boys around", Darka said.

"And is this a good or bad thing"? Manami questioned.

"In a way good", Darka said.

"Well? What is it?" Rio asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well I was wondering if you guys know what today is", Darka said.

"Today"? Hotaru asked.

"Yeah", Darka nodded.

Manami shrugged as did Hotaru. "February 14th, right?" Rio asked.

"Yeah and what holiday is February 14"? Darka asked.

Manami and Hotaru thought a moment until they gasped. "Valentine's Day!" Rio said happily.

"Ding, ding, ding we got a winner", Darka grinned.

"Wow I totally forgot training really makes time fly by", Manami sighed.

"Same with the paper work too", Hotaru said.

"Yeah well I was wondering what are you guys going to be doing today with your boyfriends", Darka smiled.

"Durbe is going to be taking me to Heartland today," Rio said. "He was finally able to get Ryoga to agree to a date. It took winning three duels in a row and a trip to a Baria Crystal, but it was worth it."

"He must indeed love you", Hotaru grinned.

"What about you Manami"? Darka asked.

"Don't know myself I mean I have been busy training", Manami shrugged.

"Oh, I think Ryoga will have a surprise or two in store," Rio said.

"What about you Hotaru"? Manami asked.

"Chris told me it was a surprise I couldn't get anything from Thomas, Micheal, or Astrana", Hotaru sighed.

Darka giggled."That sounds like Chris. Always filled with surprised", she said.

"That's right," Rio said with a giggle. "What about you, Darka-chan?"

"Don't know either Kite only told me it will be worth it", Darka giggled.

Rio laughed. "Ah," she breathed. "Oh, yeah. Manami-chan, how have you been doing in your Barian Guardian training?"

"Great no guardian has beaten me yet no matter what they try", Manami smirked.

"Today she dueled against Sirius and was able to beat him", Darka said.

"Hey it was only because he got distracted", Manami sighed.

"Sirius-kun got distracted?" Rio asked. "Why?"

"Had Lyra on his mind of course", Manami laughed.

"And like I said before he has it bad", Darka giggled.

Hotaru laughed."Oh now that is rich", she laughed.

Rio laughed until her sides hurt. "Oh, Sirius-kun!" she exclaimed. "I wonder what he's going to be doing for Lyra-chan for Valentine's Day?"

The sisters looked at one another."Is Sirius even the romantic type"? Hotaru asked.

Rio froze. "That's a good question," she said. "I don't know. But he's Durbe's brother, so he must have SOMETHING."

"Does he even know what Valentines day is? I mean he didn't even know what Christmas was until we told him", Manami said.

"That's a good point," Rio said. "But remember how he confessed to Lyra-chan? You told me it was beautiful. If we tell him about Valentine's Day, I know he'll do a great job for her."

"But how can we take him to Earth for it? I mean he's a workaholic like Darka", Hotaru said.

"Hey"! Darka said.

"Don't deny it Darka its true", Manami said.

Rio wanted to smile. "I have an idea," she said with a giggle.

"Go ahead let's hear it", Darka said.

Rio then whispered it into their ears they all smiled."I'll talk with Aquarii-sensei and see if she agrees", Manami said.

"Knowing her she will", Darka said.

"Oh, yes," Rio said. "She loves to tease people, after all."

"Great I'll go talk to her right away", Manami said.

"And I'll make sure they won't suspect a thing", Darka smirked.

"May I come with you? I wanna see this in action," Rio said with a giggle.

"Of course oh and we should bring Durbe too", Manami said.

"Why Durbe"? Hotaru questioned.

"Because he can tease Sirius about this over and over", Manami giggled.

"Oh yes perfect idea", Darka laughed.

"I'll go get him and meet you guys at the Barian Guardian Palace," Rio said.

"Done come on guys", Manami said.

The sisters then ran off to the palace in quick haste and found Aquarii."Hey Aquarii-sensei", Manami said.

"Whatever is the matter, Manami?" Aquarii asked, her motherly smile gracing her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothings wrong we were just wondering if its ok Sirius and Lyra could come to Earth on another mission", Manami smiled.

Aquarii's smile neither increased nor declined. "And what kind of mission would that be?" she asked.

They then whispered in her ear of Rio's plan then looked at her smiling."So what do you think"? Manami asked.

Aquarii giggled. "Couldn't have thought of anything better," she said.

"But we can't tell them though we don't want them to know just yet just tell them its another mission for the Shinori family", Manami said.

"I understand," Aquarii said with a nod.

She walked over to the stairs and leaned forward. "Siri-chan!" she called. "Can you come down please?"

Almost instantly, Sirius was down the stairs. "Okaasan!" he shouted.

Hotaru laughed."Siri-chan?! Oh that's rich"! She laughed.

Sirius turned bright red. "Okaasan," he groaned, hanging his head. "Why do you have to call me that?"

"Because it's cute, Sirius," Aquarii said.

"I thought Durbe-nii took more from your side of the family," Sirius grumbled. "Glad I was wrong."

"Way wrong"! Hotaru laughed sparks of fire coming out of her.

"Firefly calm down your sparking again", Darka said.

Hotaru stopped laughing and calmed down the sparks disappearing.

Sirius huffed. "So what did you guys need?" he asked. "I was busy doing some thinking."

"You and Lyra are coming with us to Earth", Darka smiled.

Sirius turned red. "W-What?" he stuttered. "What kind of mission would it have to be that I have to drag Lyra-chan into it?"

"A mission with our family again so get over it", Manami said.

"Aren't I allowed the specifics?" Sirius said. "I know I take the harder jobs, but even I like to know what I'm getting into."

"Heartland Amusement park is having a festival and I'm going to be needing a lot of help I'll tell you more about it once we get there", Darka said.

Before Sirius could say anything else, Aquarii smiled and said, "Go get Lyra. She's in her room."

Sirius instantly turned bright red. "Her ROOM?!" he exclaimed. "I can't go in there! The other female Barian Guardians would kill me."

"Then simply knock on her door," Aquarii said. "You don't have to go in to get her."

Manami laughed her sides hurting."I'll go with him so he won't die on us", she laughed clutching her sides.

Aquarri giggled. "Okay, then," she said. "Sirius, go get Lyra."

Pause.

"Fine," Sirius. Then he started up the stairs again, Manami following close behind.

Darka and Hotaru giggled then they faced Aquarii."So how is Manami settling in here? No problems right"? Hotaru asked.

"None whatsoever," Aquarii said. "She and Lyra have been roommates since her arrival and she's been helping Manami-chan move right in with no troubles."

"Good. And how do the other guardians treat her"? Darka asked.

"Beautifully," Aquarii responded. "Every Barian Guardian is a fair duelist and honorable. Well, sure, we all have our bad days, but none of the Guardians have tried to hurt her in any way. 'Course, that might be because I assigned Sirius to keep an eye on her in the event something went wrong."

"That's good. And how's been her training"? Hotaru asked.

"Amazing. So far, she has gone up against just about every Barian Guardian available. She was even capable of defeating Leonis when he was at full strength, and that is no small feat. Just this morning, she defeated Sirius. Poor boy. He was really out of it." Despite saying 'poor boy,' she was smiling her face off. (No Barian Form.)

"Awesome that's really great to hear", Hotaru said.

"But when can she become a full fledge guardian like Sirius"? Darka asked.

"That might be a little while longer," Aquarii said. "But, with luck, she should be a full fledged Barian Guardian next month."

"Good but there's something I always wanted to know once she finishes her training what does Manami have to do to be a full fledge guardian"? Hotaru asked.

Aquarii let the question sink for a moment. "After her training is complete, she shall go up against one Barian Guardian of my choosing," she said. "There shall be no handicaps, and depending on how she handle herself in the duel, I shall decide whether or not she is capable of handling missions."

"That seems far enough", Hotaru nodded.

"Yeah I just hope she doesn't go full strength herself", Darka sighed.

"You mean like how back at that duel with Shark during the war how she almost caused a tidal wave"? Hotaru questioned.

"Yeah that's it", Darka nodded.

Aquarii laughed. "Oh dear," she giggled. "Well, regardless, the duel shall not only judge her ability as a duelist, but her skill in self-control, observation, and judgement. All three are crucial in a Barian Guardian's duty. They lack even one and they make very poor Guardians."

"I see well I know Manami will pass she has a grip on her powers now so she'll be fine", Hotaru said.

"I have faith in her success as well," Aquarii said with a smile.

"Now to you Darka", Hotaru said.

"Why did I knew you were going to say that"? Darka asked sighing.

"Oh hush so you don't feel any pains or anything in your body"? Hotaru asked.

"Oh calm down my body is fine came back from the dead and your turning into a mother hen", Darka said rolling her eyes.

"We only worry because we don't want anything else to happen to you, Darka-chan," Aquarii said. "Even Sirius was upset for a while after that incident."

"I can understand but I had to give up my chaos powers to save the Astral world and the Barian world", Darka said.

"Nevertheless, to worry is to be family," Aquarii said. "Hardly a day goes by when I don't worry about my little boys as they protect this world. So your family and friends worry about you."

"Yeah and of the fact we all thought we would lose you for good", Hotaru said.

"Ok I get it I'll never die again", Darka sighed.

Aquarii let out a chuckle. "Even Barians cannot promise something like that, Darkalicia," she said. "We may be powerful, but we're not immortal."

"Maybe but for all we know I could be immortal since im the Giver of Life", Darka said.

"While I wouldn't be surprised, I highly doubt it," Aquarii said. "Don't forget, you may be Barian and Astralian, but you are also partially human. Mortality is as real for you as it is for us."

"Good point and what is taking those guys so long"? Darka questioned.

Aquarii could only shrug until they heard a resounding "SMACK."

"I told you, already!" they heard Sirius shout. "I didn't come up here because I wanted to! Quit it already!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius-san!"

That was definitely Lyra.

"Get out of here!" a girl shouted. "This is the female Barian Guardian dorm for a REASON!"

"He's with me you guys! So don't kill him"!

There was Manami's voice.

"Should we help"? Darka asked.

Aquarii chuckled. "Quite possibly," she agreed.

Darka sighed as she slipped in the shadows to go inside to the others.

"Oh yeah I forgot she had that ability", Hotaru chuckled.

"So, how long before we hear them?" Aquarii asked.

"AIIEEEE!" exclaimed Lyra.

"I do believe we scared somebody."

"Calm down its me for Crimson sake you know I have shadow powers so this shouldn't be surprising to you"! Darka yelled.

"Well lets hope this doesn't end badly", Hotaru sighed.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Ok this could be longer then a three shot so see ya!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurasoul: Well heres the next part to Crazy Valentine and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Darka: Aurasoul and Barian-chan dont own the show only their OCs and this plot here.**

**Aurasoul: Now begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

"Leave me alone, you Baria Headcase!" Sirius shouted.

"How rude!" a girl screamed.

Then Sirius came down the stairs, throwing a pillow away from his face.

"It's little wonder that you aren't popular with the ladies, Sirius," Aquarii said.

"Yeah now come on and really Sirius Baria Headcase"? Darka questioned.

"I couldn't help it," Sirius grouched. "She had it coming for a while now."

"Oh crimson why me"? Darka sighed.

"Lets just hurry outside Rio and Durbe are waiting I think", Manami said.

"Wait, Durbe-nii and Rio-san are coming?" Sirius asked.

"AIIEEE!" cried Lyra, falling right on top of Sirius.

BAM!

"Ooh. That's got to hurt," Aquarii chuckled.

"You got that right", Hotaru laughed.

Darka and Manami giggled as well. "Moushiwake arimasen, Sirius-san," Lyra said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay," Sirius said.

Then the two of them looked into each other's eyes.

Then they turned bright red, followed by jumping off of each other and apologizing vehemently.

"I just love seeing them all flustered like that", Hotaru smiled.

"And if only we had a camera", Manami sighed.

*FLASH*

They looked to see a grinning . ?docid=33535446a with a camera. "Thats why I always carry one", she said.

"Darka-chan!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Didn't you say we had a job to do?!" Sirius said, attempting (And miserably failing.) to keep his cool.

"Oh calm down first we have to see if Rio and Durbe are here yet come on", Darka said.

"Okay, then," Sirius growled. "Then I would greatly appreciate it if you would explain the mission you need us to do."

"Like I told you before the Heartland Amusement park is having a huge festival and me and Kite could use the extra help", Darka said as they walked out.

Lyra smiled. "That reminds me. Isn't today Valentine's Day?"

Sirius turned bright red when that question was asked.

"Thats the whole point of the festival to celebrate it", Darka said.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah the park tends to have festivals and tournaments with different types of holiday for Valentines day its a festival", Darka said.

"And I heard its going to be great", Hotaru smiled.

"Indeed it will be", Darka grinned.

"Oh! Really?!"

Sirius slapped his head. He knew that voice. Rio.

"So you guys ARE coming," he mumbled.

"I told you they were coming", Darka giggled.

"So everyone ready to go"?

"I am!" Lyra exclaimed.

"As am I," Durbe said.

"I've BEEN ready all year!" Rio exclaimed.

Sirius sighed. "I have no choice," he said.

"Ok I'll form the portal", Darka said.

Her eyes glowed as did her hand as she shot a speck of light forming a portal her eyes stopped glowing as she smiled.

"Well, if we're ready," Sirius said.

He held his hand out to Lyra. "Huh? Sirius-san?" Lyra asked.

"You don't want to get lost in the portal, right?" Sirius asked.

Durbe and Rio let out tiny chuckles Hotaru covered her mouth trying not to laugh out loud as the others giggled. "Well lets go", Manami said jumping into the portal.

"Let's go, Durbe-kun!" Rio said.

Durbe nodded, following Rio into the portal. "Lyra-chan," Sirius said.

Lyra's eyes burned into Sirius' hand for a moment before she took it and followed him.

"See you later Aquarii", Darka smiled.

Aquarii smiled. "And safe tidings to you all," she said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Darka smiled and nodded as she disappeared inside the portal and the portal disappearing.

* * *

Lyra's eyes had remained closed the entire time they raced through the portal. "...ra? Lyra-chan?" a voice said.

Lyra opened her eyes and looked up to the person calling her name. Sirius, now in his human form, was looking down at her, her fingers still wrapped around

his hand. "You okay?" Sirius asked, his soft grey eyes staring into her bright yellow orbs.

Darka and her sisters stretched and looked and smiled. "Ummm...," Lyra squeaked. (She was always like a mouse when she was embarrassed.)

"You fell asleep in the portal," Sirius said. "You feeling okay?"

Lyra turned bright red and jumped away from him. "Uh, h-h-hai!" she exclaimed. "Just fine."

Sirius froze for a moment. Then he smiled. "That's good to hear," he said.

*FLASH*

"I just love making new memories", Darka smiled.

Sirius looked over to Darka with a scowl. "Don't make me take that camera from you," he said.

"Oh, Sirius-kun, loosen up," Rio said, her arm wrapped around Durbe's.

*FLASH*

"Couldn't help myself", Darka giggled.

(Anger mark.) "Okay! Give me that thing!" Sirius shouted, racing after Darka.

"Sirius, you really need to control your temper," Durbe said. "It's little wonder that you were being chased out by an angry Barian Guardian the last time I went to your palace."

"It was her fault!" Sirius shouted. "She was the sore loser!"

"Besides Sirius", Darka smiled.

She then back flipped away from him. "You know not everyone can catch me", she giggled.

Sirius then grabbed hold of her arm. "Well, I'm not everyone," Sirius said. "And I'm NOT a sore loser!"

"That's true," Lyra said. "I mean, Aquarii-san told me about his loss to Manami-chan and how he didn't get upset at all."

"He lost to Manami?" Durbe asked.

Darka grinned and slipped in the shadows and appeared by Durbe's side. "Yup and it was because he was distracted", she said.

"Why were you distracted, Sirius?" Durbe asked. "You usually don't let anything outside the duel cloud your judgement."

"It was his own fault for thinking about Lyra during the duel the fool"! Manami yelled.

Both Sirius and Lyra paled. "He was...?" Lyra asked.

"It WASN'T like that!" Sirius shouted.

"Says the one that lost to Manami", Darka muttered.

"I lost to Manami-chan, yes, but it wasn't because I was thinking about Lyra-chan," Sirius said. "I just...had a lot on my mind."

Half of Lyra wanted to cry, but the other half wanted to know what was on her head at the time.

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his own. "Ready to go on the rides, Sirius-san?" she asked.

"Not yet first you guys have to help with the festival come on let's go find Kite and Faker", Darka said.

"Okay," Sirius huffed.

"Right," Lyra said with a smile.

"Hai," both Durbe and Rio agreed.

"Let's go then", Hotaru grinned

They all walked around the park until the found Kite talking with Orbital."Hey Kite"! Darka called out to him.

Kite turned to face her. "Oh, Darka," he said. "Hey."

"W-What is th-that B-B-Barian Guardian doing here?" Orbital asked.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Stutterbot," Sirius grouched.

"Their here to help us with the festival", Darka smiled.

"So Kite you been taking good care of our sister"? Manami asked.

"Yeah have you"? Hotaru questioned.

"Oh no", Darka sighed.

"You two don't have to worry I have been taking well care for Darka after all how could I let someone I care for get hurt", he smiled holding Darka's hand.

Darka blushed a deep red from his words. "Good to know", Hotaru nodded.

Sirius smiled softly, as did Lyra. "That's a relief to hear!" she exclaimed. "I knew you would."

Then Darka cleared her throat. "Ok so now how about I get these guys to help me with the decorations", she said.

"What about the machines"? Hotaru questioned.

"You want to handle the fireworks"? Darka questioned.

"Yes"! Hotaru cheered.

"That's going to be explosive," Sirius teased.

"Sirius-san," Lyra mumbled. "What are we going to do?"

"You guys and Manami will be helping around the gardens", Darka said.

"Great! Let's go you guys", Manami said grabbing them both and walked off.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Sirius. "Hold up a minute. I can walk."

"Too slow if I might add", Manami said.

Sirius grumbled. "I'm not slow," he said. "I just have asthma."

"Exactly why I'm dragging you guys", Manami nodded.

Sirius sighed. "Why me?"

"Because you're a good guy?" Lyra asked.

"Well here we are".

They then reached the gardens of the park with flowers, trees, and other plants around."Well come on time to get to work", Manami said.

Sirius sighed. "Remind me again what we're supposed to be doing," he said.

"We're going to fix it up for the festival come on", Manami said.

Lyra fiddled with her fingers. "Um...how do we do that?" she asked softly.

"Allow me to show you knowing Darka she put them right here".

Manami then went to a tree and got a box of roses and other flowers."First we're going to plant these", she said.

Lyra's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Okay!" she said with a laugh. "I love these flowers." She took the box of roses from Manami.

"Here you guys sort them out I'll get some shovels", Manami said walking off.

"Okay," Lyra said, tilting her head with a smile. Then she gave some of the roses to Sirius. "Sirius-san."

"Uh, okay," went Sirius. His eyes focused on Lyra's face as they sorted out the flowers.

Manami walked to the shed she remembered seeing then opened it. "Ah here we are", she smiled grabbing some shovels.

"I think that's all of them," Sirius said, placing a box of roses on a nearby table. Then he looked over to Lyra. His face turned red as he looked at her smile.

"Um...Lyra-chan?"

"Huh?" went Lyra.

"Y-You see," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm...Lyra-chan, boku wa-"

"Hey guys I found the shovels and look who's here"!

They looked to see a grinning Manami with her was Trey and Astrana in her human form. "Ah! Ohaiyou, Trey-kun, Astrana!" Lyra said happily, failing to notice Sirius' frozen position as well as tomato face.

"Hey everyone good to see you all again", Astrana smiled happily.

"Indeed," Sirius said, poking at his glasses. "How's everything been going for you two?"

"Great", Trey smiled.

"Indeed what about you two"? Astrana asked.

Sirius and Lyra turned bright red. "W-W-Well," Sirius stuttered.

"We've...been okay," Lyra said.

Astrana giggled. "Oh really", she teased.

"You've been hanging out with Darka too much", Manami chuckled.

"I'll agree there," Sirius mumbled.

"So what are you guys doing here"? Trey asked.

"We're helping out with the flowers," Lyra said with a smile.

"Well if you like we could help we don't mind", Astrana said.

"Yeah it'll be fun", Trey smiled.

Lyra smiled brightly. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "Sure! I'd love to." She turned to Sirius. "What about you, Sirius-san?"

Sirius didn't have the heart to speak against her. "Fine," he said. "Go ahead."

"So are the other brothers here too"? Manami asked passing shovels.

"Yes Chris is right now working on the fireworks as I recall", Astrana said taking the shovel.

"That sounds really cool," Lyra said with a grin.

"Can Chris actually handle fireworks?" Sirius asked. "I thought his strength was dueling."

And that's why Hotaru is with him", Manami said beginning to dig.

Sirius caught himself laughing. "If that place blows up, I'm not going over to check on it," he said.

"Heh you and me both", Manami laughed

"Well let's just hope that doesn't come to that", Astrana said as she planted a rose in a hole Manami dugged.

"Uh huh," went Lyra, digging a hole for some of the flowers.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

"These flowers will look great in the gardens", Astrana said smiling

"Oh but".

Trey smiled as he slipped a rose in her hair. "It looks better on you", he said.

Astrana blushed yet smiled as Manami giggled as Lyra chuckled. "They're so cute sometimes, huh?" she asked, turning to Sirius.

Sirius turned bright red and looked away. "Yeah, I guess so," he responded, planting some of the flowers carefully.

"Haha! They sure are"!

They looked up and Manami gaped in shock."Holy Crimson Blackmist"?! She questioned.

Blackmist smirked as he walked to them. "One and only why do I look different"? He asked.

"Dude you look human"! Manami yelled.

Both Sirius and Lyra looked and nearly screamed Blackmist laughed till his sides hurt."Guys calm down Darka gave me this human form so I could spend some time with Harumi at the festival", he smiled.

"Remind me to thank her for nothing," Sirius mumbled.

"Sirius-san? The next hole is ready," Lyra said.

"Huh? Oh."

"Well at least he's using the body to be with Harumi. Where is she anyway"? Manami asked.

"She's helping with Tori and Cathy on the music for the festival", Blackmist said.

"That's interesting," Sirius said.

"And if I remember right Darka should be working on the lantterns I heard some others were going to help her", Blackmist continued.

"Well, that makes sense," Sirius said, planting some roses.

"Yeah," Lyra agreed.

"So what are you guys doing here"? He questioned grabbing a shovel to help dig.

"Helping with the flowers," Lyra said.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Darkalicia needed us for another mission."

Blackmist looked at them then at Manami she whispered then he nodded."Ok I see makes sense", he said.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "And what were you whispering about, Manami-chan?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing Sirius-kun", she smiled as she planted a rose.

Sirius' eyes narrowed some more, but Lyra snapped him out of it by saying, "Sirius-san, I got some more of the garden ready for planting."

"Huh? Oh, okay," went Sirius, planting some more of the roses carefully.

"Well we're almost done then we can see if Darka needs any help", Manami said.

"Okay," the Barians said.

Lyra then dug one more hole and Sirius filled it up with a bright flower. "There," Sirius breathed with a smile.

"They're beautiful," Lyra said with a chuckle.

"Great now let's get going Darka might be at the tower", Blackmist said

They walked to the tower to then hear a scream. "NO WAY"! Darka's voice.

The Barians froze. "What was that?" Lyra asked.

"Darkalicia!" Sirius exclaimed, racing over to the tower.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Yup more then three shots see ya later!  
**

**Darka: Oi vey.**


End file.
